Infant's cribs ordinarily include end panels connected to side structures forming a rectangular crib. One side, the rear of the crib, is usually fixed to the respective edge portions of the end panels, but the front side usually comprises a "dropside", i.e., a side that has an up locked position for keeping the child in the crib, and a down position in which the attendant can care for the child, place it in the crib and take it out, etc. The usual dropside is not fixed to the end panels, making the use of a fixed stabilizing bar between the panels a necessity in holding the crib fixed in relation to the end panels and the crib sides. The stabilizing bar is fixed in position by bolts or screws, requiring the use of a tool for assembly. This invention provides a structure quickly and easily assembled by the owner without tools.
Most end panels have edge secured corner posts for strength, but in some cases, corner posts can be avoided if the panels are tall and strong enough, the dropside and stabilizing bar then being fixed to the edge portions of the panels. Where corner posts are used, the dropside and bar are attached to the corner posts.